The Piezo De-Toxifier provides a series of low amperage direct current high voltage pulses that may be used for a wide range of bites and stings inflicted on humans and animals. The treatment is harmless although the momentary "pricks" felt at each pulse may be annoying.
The treatment results in the alleviation and detoxification of the following:
The beneficial effects of administering immediate detoxification to the area of a bite or stings are, of course, the immediate reduction in toxicity. The results are the reduction of swelling, burning sensation, and other side effects. It has been observed that even when the area is treated after the swelling has started, that the swelling immediately begins subsiding. The burning sensation also subsides.